Various types of wireless communication systems use Multiple-Input Multiple-Output (MIMO) schemes, in which a transmitter and a receiver communicate over multiple communication channels between multiple transmit and receive antennas. MIMO techniques are used, for example, in Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), Long-Term Evolution (LTE) and LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) networks.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.